Royal Upbringing
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Moments in the life of the newest member of the Royal House of Gale.
1. The Beginning

**Royal Upbringing  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
A/N: ** I'm not sure what this story is, where it came from, or where it is headed. Call it Divine Intervention or whatever you like. Either way it's going to be interesting.

* * *

The palace was buzzing with excitement, both literally and metaphorically. Maids and midwives rushed about as if there were a fire that needed to be extinguished. After all it was not everyday that a new member of the House of Gale was born.

DG was doing well by all standards. She was sitting in bed, propped up against the headboard with what seemed like a thousand pillows of varying colors, watching the chaos around her with a mix of bemusement and annoyance. Why so many people needed to be involved in the birth of her child she would never understand. Had it been up to her there would be exactly two people in the room with her: Wyatt and Dr. Naamans.

"How are you feeling my angel?" her mother asked as she swept into the room with more grace and elegance that DG could ever hope for.

"I'm fine mother," she answered. "The contractions are getting stronger but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cain laughed. "Your last contraction nearly cost me a broken hand."

DG laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'll gladly switch you places if you'd like."

Wyatt smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Not for all the platinum in the O.Z."

"Are you okay Your Highness?" a maid asked. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you Nokaila," DG answered, preferring to call the staff by their first names rather than practice propriety. "Mother is it really necessary for all these peo—" suddenly she slammed her eyes shut and grabbed for her husband's hand as another contraction wracked her body.

"It's okay sweetie," Wyatt whispered into her ear. "Just remember to breathe." He sandwiched her hand between his own, rubbing his thumb soothingly over her knuckles.

"If I wasn't…breathing I'd….be…dead," DG managed to choke out. Wyatt laughed, wondering how even during immense pain she could manage to come up with a sarcastic response.

The Queen grabbed the attention of one of the maids. "Fetch the doctor please. He should be in the sitting room with the Consort." The young woman bowed politely and hurried from the room.

"Sweet Ozma this sucks," DG groaned as the contraction finally subsided. She turned to Cain and added just loud enough for him to hear, "This is all your fault. I'm never letting you touch me again."

He laughed softly. "I didn't hear any complaints from you. In fact I remember you agreeing with me an awful lot. And rather loudly."

_'Damn him and his smugness,'_ she thought idly. Her mind was searching for a response when the maid finally returned with Dr. Naamans in tow.

"Good morning Your Highness," he greeted the Queen with a slight bow then turned his attention to DG. "And how are you feeling Princess?"

"Just dandy," she replied earning a smirk from Cain and a scowl from her mother.

"How are your contractions coming?" Dr. Naamans asked, choosing to ignore the previous comment.

"About six minutes apart," Wyatt answered.

"And hurting like hell," DG added.

"Well that's to be expected. Let's see how things are going."

DG groaned, knowing full well what was coming. She bent her legs at her knees and let Dr. Naamans push them apart. As her blanket was lifted up and the cold air invaded the space, she felt utterly and completely exposed to the world. _'It's nothing he hasn't seen before,'_ her logical side screamed. Regardless, DG felt the blush rise to her face.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Naamans announced, replacing the blankets and DG's dignity. "It'll be a little longer before he's ready to join us though."

"She," DG corrected quickly.

"I thought you didn't know the sex," he said hesitantly.

"We don't," Cain explained. "But she's convinced it's a girl." DG smiled and nodded her head excitedly. "I'm less than persuaded," he added.

"Oh it will be a girl, just you wait." She crossed her arms defiantly and leaned back on the multitude of pillows. Dr. Naamans laughed softly and excused himself. As he vacated the room Ahamo and Azkadellia entered, passing each other in the doorway.

"Consort. Princess." The doctor said bowing respectfully. The two smiled back with gentle nods of their heads before continuing into the room.

"How are you feeling Deeg?" Az asked coming to her sister's side, grasping DG's hand in her own.

"I'm fine Az," the younger princess sighed having been asked that question too many times in the last few hours.

"And how is my little niece?" Az asked.

"Nephew," Wyatt corrected.

"That's what you think," Az laughed. She rubbed her sister's swollen stomach softly leaning down to whisper to the child inside softly.

DG smiled, loving to see the softer side of her sister that her child was bringing about. Azkadellia had been so depressed lately at least until she learned that DG was pregnant. Her mood had changed dramatically, though she still had mood swings in which her spirits would drop unexpectedly.

"Az if you wait a few more hours you can talk to her all you want," DG said smiling.

"You mean talk to him," Ahamo spoke up, joining in the ongoing battle between the sexes.

"Oh my dear," Lavender said placing a loving hand on her husband's shoulder, "you know that we Gale women are never wrong. It's a gift of the light."

"Never wrong?" Cain laughed. He was about to protest but quickly stopped as DG gripped his hand again. Looking down he noticed the pained look in her face had returned and a beaded line of sweat appeared on her brow. Wyatt grabbed the wet towel from the basin beside the bed and dabbed at his wife's forehead.

A few seconds passed before DG let her grip slacken. She dropped her head back to the pillows, breathing raggedly.

"I think perhaps we should leave dear," Ahamo suggested as a silence fell in the room. He took his eldest daughter by the forearm and led her to the door.

"We'll be back, Deeg," Azkadellia called over her shoulder as the pair exited the room again. The Queen made herself busy for a few more minutes before quietly excusing herself from the room.

"Can it just be over already?" DG asked quietly.

Wyatt smiled bringing their conjoined hands to his lips and placing a soft kiss on each of DG's knuckles. "I know it's terrible," he said earning an annoyed look from DG, "but believe me when I tell you that holding him in your arms will make it all worth it."

"Her," she corrected with a smile.

"Why do you all think it's a girl?" Wyatt asked bemused.

She thought for a moment before smiling. "Call it a woman's instinct."

OZOZOZ

The pain was growing intensely as the time passed. DG was in full blown labor now cursing everything and everyone under the suns as another contraction ripped through her body.

"You're doing great sweetheart," Wyatt whispered, running a cold, damp cloth across her face.

"Shut up!" she cried. "You have no idea how I'm doing. I'm not doing great, Cain. It's far from great! Whatever the antithesis of great is in the O.Z., that's how I'm doing!"

Cain took her out burst in stride, knowing it was hormones making her behave this way. Hell, Adora had thrown a bottle at his head when she was in labor with Jeb. He remembered the abuse well.

"Everything is looking good Princess," Dr. Naamans said as he rolled the blanket up and rested it above DG's propped knees. "All right I'm going to need you to start pushing now."

DG propped herself up on the pillows behind her and leaned forward, pushing hard. She counted silently to ten like her coach had taught her, finding she could only make it to six before the pain was too much.

"I can't…I can't do this," she gasped.

"Princess I need you to push," Dr. Naamans ordered again, slightly more forceful this time.

"I can't…Wyatt, I can't do this," DG cried, turning her head to meet Cain's gaze.

"Listen to me Deeg," Wyatt said meeting her blue eyes with his own. "You are the strongest woman I know. If you can wander through the O.Z. on your own and take down an evil witch, this should be cake. Just think about him Deeg. He'll be here any minute now and you'll be able to hold him in your arms."

"Her!!" DG cried gathering every ounce of strength she had she pushed feeling the pain peak and then subside quickly. A few silent seconds passed before the shrill cry of the newest member of the House of Gale echoed in the large room.

"The baby's out," Dr. Naamans announced to the small group of midwives assisting him. He grabbed a pair of scissors from one of them and motioned to Wyatt. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

"Of course," Cain answered. With a quick kiss of DG's forehead Wyatt moved to the bottom of the bed and cut the umbilical cord proudly. The midwives quickly took the baby and went to work cleaning and making sure everything looked normal.

"Wyatt," DG called breathlessly. "Wyatt what is it? Is everything okay?"

Cain purposely dodged the question until the midwives brought the child back to him. With the small bundle in his arms he returned to the head of the bed. "Deeg, meet our daughter."

OZOZOZ

After a few minutes alone with their child, the rest of the family was allowed into the room. Upon entering the Queen and Consort rushed to their daughter's side, fussing over the tired woman. Wyatt was on the other side of the room with the midwives watching as they measured and weighed the baby.

"How are you feeling, Angel?" the Queen asked brushing a stray hair from her daughter's face.

"Exhausted," DG sighed. "I don't know how you did this twice, Mother."

"I will admit that the labor was painful," Lavender laughed. "But everything before that was most enjoyable." She looked up, meeting Ahamo's eyes with a broad smile.

"Ew," DG cried in mock disgust. "I don't need those kinds of images in my head. Thank you very much."

"I believe your mother was talking about the pregnancy, DG," Ahamo corrected with a laugh.

"Sure she was," DG laughed.

"What did I miss?" Az asked as she burst into the room, Glitch and Jeb in tow. "Where is she?"

"He's being tended to by the midwives," Ahamo supplied casting a quick glance toward the opposite side of the room where his son-in-law was hovering. He watched the women tending to his child like a hawk, making sure that everything was done to his approval.

"Wow," Glitch spoke, "you look like hell Doll."

DG laughed, wincing at the pain the act induced. "Thank you, Glitch."

"You always were the truthful one Ambrose," Azkadellia laughed clutching his hand with her own.

"But that's why you love me," he laughed. Az smiled and leaned her shoulder against him. The group was so caught up in their conversation that none of them noticed Wyatt join them, a small yellow bundle in his arms.

Finally he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Everyone," he said tilting the baby in his arms, "meet the newest member of the Royal House of Gale. This is Danika Isabella Marie Gale." Pulling the blanket away from the girl's face, Wyatt revealed the bluest set of eyes that anyone had ever seen.

"Deeg she's beautiful," Az gasped.

"Absolutely perfect," the Queen echoed. "May I?" she asked gesturing to the child in her father's arms. Slowly Cain transferred the child to Lavender's arms. "Hello little one," Lavender cooed to her first grandchild as Ahamo looked on over her shoulder.

DG watched as her family passed her child around, each taking their turn to hold the baby. Realization finally hit her that she was now a mother. _'Whoa, where did that come from? This is really happening isn't it?'_ she thought.

"Platinum for your thoughts," Wyatt offered taking a seat next to her as he too watched the royal family fuss over his child.

"I just never thought this day would actually come," she said. "And now that it's here….I'm really exhausted. I feel like I could sleep for an entire annual." DG laughed at the randomness of her thoughts.

Cain chuckled placing a soft kiss against DG's forehead. "You've certainly earned it. Feel free to sleep Sweetheart. I can take care of things."

DG moaned her acquiescence as her eyelids fell shut and her breathing evened out.

Wyatt smiled and turned to his in-laws. "Perhaps we should reschedule this little meeting," he whispered nodding to DG's sleeping form.

The Queen took in her daughter's exhausted state and peaceful face with a smile. "Yes perhaps that is best." She gingerly handed the infant back to Wyatt, whispering something into the tiny child's ear before ushering the rest of the family out of the room.

* * *

**Well let me know what you guys think of this. I could potentially turn this into multiple chapters if there is enough interest.  
**


	2. Baby Steps

**Royal Upbringing  
Chapter 2: Baby Steps  
A/N: **Okay so this story had 226 hits but only 7 reviews. Really?! All I'm asking for is a little love here guys. Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it, tell me if you think it's the most original and coolest thing you've ever read (wink). So those of you who did review asked for more, so I'll do my best. **  
**

* * *

DG had always considered herself to be a strong person. She'd been raised to be an independent, self-assured person, completely confident in her own abilities. And so far it had paid off; she'd managed to traverse the dangerous landscape of the OZ, avoid capture (for the most part) by the Longcoats, and conquered the evil Witch. She'd been successful in everything that life had thrown at her.

Until now.

Until this crying, eight-week old infant brought her to her knees and made her question everything she thought she had known. Who was she kidding? She didn't know the first thing about being anyone's mother. She could barely take care of herself in this world, let alone be responsible for another person. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

With a loud sigh, she picked her daughter up out of her bassinette and held her against her breast, swaying her hips, rocking the infant gently. "C'mon Dani," she pleaded. "Please stop crying. I don't understand what you want."

The child would have none of it. Though she leaned against the embrace of her mother, her cries were as fervent as ever.

"Is it your teeth?" DG asked. "No you can't possibly be teething yet. That doesn't happen for a while…right?" She wasn't entirely sure who she was asking, although she was hoping they would answer her. She took the following silence as her answer. "Okay so it's not your teeth," DG surmised. "You just ate not an hour ago so you can't be hungry. Okay think Deeg!" Her mind raced through a million possibilities but drew a complete blank. _Man I need some help!_

As if answering her prayers someone knocked lightly on the door to her private chambers. "Come in!" she called, relieved at the thought of having company if only as a distraction from her problem.

Lavender opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped inside. "Good morning dear," she greeted her youngest daughter before turning to the infant in her arms. "And how is my Angel today?" Queen Lavender had taken to calling Danika by DG's old nickname, saying that the baby had reminded her so much of DG when she was born that it was only fitting.

"Thank Ozma you're here," DG cried. "I don't know what to do with her. She's been changed and fed and yet she's been crying for the last half hour. I'm completely clueless. Help!"

Lavender smiled at her daughter. She remembered those days all too well. "Oh Sweetheart, don't fret." Gingerly she took the crying child from her mother's arms and cradled her in her arms. A few seconds passed before Dani's cries softened and eventually subsided completely.

"I don't believe it," DG sighed collapsing onto the nearest couch and staring at her mother as if she had grown an extra head. Immediately her feelings of doubt and self-consciousness flooded over her. "You didn't even do anything! I must be the worst mother in the Zone."

The Queen shook her head and took a seat next to her daughter. "Don't ever believe that Dorothy Gale," she said with a sternness that showed her love. "Every mother has a difficult time with their first child. It's a new dance and you can not be expected to perform as though you know all the steps. Ozma knows when Azkadellia was born I was a complete headcase!"

DG laughed and stared at her mother. It was difficult to believe that the woman that seemingly had everything together, that could do no wrong in the whole of the OZ, had at one point in her life been completely clueless.

"You think I'm joking Darling?" Lavender inquired with a tip of her head and a small laugh. "Well I imagine it was quite a comical sight. Your father and I stood staring at the bassinette, wondering what we had gotten ourselves into. We had no idea why she was crying or what it was that she wanted."

"But I'm sure you figured it all out," DG said while silently adding, _'You always figure everything out.'_

"Well yes eventually we did," she laughed at the memory. "Of course that was after two faulted attempts at changing her diaper and missing a meeting with the Western Guild Traders. It was quite a trying time."

DG took a moment to visualize the image of her parents standing in the middle of the room in complete confusion. It was quite comical to say the least. "So how did you finally figure it out?"

"I realized that Az was magically sensitive. My emotions were causing my magic to fluctuate drastically which Azkadellia picked up on. Once I learned to calm myself and reach out with my light, it soothed both of us."

DG nodded, taking her mother's point to heart. Maybe she could do this after all. One last question lingered in her mind though. "Was I that way?" she asked and then further elaborated at her mother's questioning gaze. "When I was a baby, was I the terror that Az was?"

The Queen laughed as countless memories of her children's youth swept across her mind. "Actually you were the perfect baby. You slept nearly all day and night and rarely cried. That's how your father and I knew you would be so much trouble later in life." She nodded at DG with a joking smile before she became more serious. "Motherhood is not always easy. But it is by far the most rewarding job in the Realm. Use the gifts that you were born with and that inevitably this little Angel was born with as well." Making her point, Lavender shifted her granddaughter in her arms so that she was now facing her mother.

DG was shocked to see her daughter's eyes shut, a peaceful look gracing her face. "How did…?" was all she was able to mutter before the wave of self-doubt toppled over her again. _'Even my mother can get her to sleep. Why do I suck as a parent?'_

"Reach out with your light Darling," Lavender instructed as she handed the sleeping infant to her daughter. "She can sense when you are anxious. Let your light radiate from you to her. When you are at ease she will be as well." The Queen stood then, leaving mother and child to bond in peace.

"Thank you Yoda," DG mumbled under her breath with a smile.

"I heard that," her mother called quietly from the door. "I don't understand the reference, but I heard it." With that she was gone.

DG laughed softly and stared down at her sleeping daughter. "All right little one," she began in a soft whisper. "It's just you and me now, but we're going to get through this. We can do this. _I_ can do this."

She got the chance to test that conviction about an hour later. Dani had been asleep since Queen Lavender had left, when like clockwork her eyes popped open revealing those sapphire orbs that everyone had fallen in love with. The cries started as shallow sobs before growing in intensity and volume.

"Okay I'm here Dani," DG announced picking her daughter up from the bassinette. She held the girl tightly against her chest with one arm while her other hang sought out the girl's face amongst the slew of blankets. "There's my sweet girl," she cooed at the bundle in her arms.

After changing the baby's diaper, DG made her way to the sitting room. Looking around at her surroundings a sudden idea struck her. Pushing the rather large rocking chair with her entire body while balancing Dani in her arms, DG managed to move the large chair so that it was facing the expansive picture window.

"This has to be the most amazing view in the entire castle," she explained to the infant. Taking a seat in the rocker DG stared out at the castle grounds at Finaqua. From her vantage point on the third floor of the giant stone building she had a glorious view of the lake as well as the gazebo on its shore. "Seeing all this sure does bring back memories," she spoke in a soft voice just barely above a whisper. "Your grandmother used to rock me on that swing over by the lake. I can't remember much…it's mostly little snippets of scenes from my childhood…but what I do remember is wonderful." As she sat rocking in her chair, DG replayed all the memories she possessed of her childhood. They were few and far between, but they were all happy.

"When you're old enough I will have to show you how to skip rocks across the lake. Your Aunt Azzie and I would spend countless hours down by the lake. We drove your grandmother absolutely crazy," DG recalled laughing. "We were quite the handful when we were younger. Although I suppose we still are sometimes." She ventured a glance down at the girl in her arms and was met by two tiny orbs mirroring her own.

The look on Dani's face was that of complete calm and serenity. Both of her hands were pulled up to her chin, the left hand fisted tightly under her chin while the right was crammed into her mouth up to the first knuckles. Her eyes, which appeared to grow bluer by the day, were focused on her mother. Dani appeared to be studying DG's face, committing every detail to memory and making mental notes.

"We're going to be just fine aren't we?" DG inquired. As if to respond to that question Dani smiled broadly and giggled. The sound was soft, barely audible but it was music to DG's ears.

"You smiled! And laughed!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I'm **not** the worst mother in the Zone. At least I can make you smile. That's something to build on."

* * *

**As always, reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!!**


	3. Kids Say the Darndest Things

**Chapter 3: Kids Say the Darndest Things  
A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long. I'm currently involved in the longest game of hide-and-seek with my muse and man is she good at hiding.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind watching her Az?" DG asked. She juggled her grasp as Dani literally threw herself toward her aunt. Thankfully Azkadellia was right there to catch her, swooping the child up and spinning her in the air earning a giggle from her favorite niece.

"It's not a problem at all Deeg," Az assured her. "My time with Dani is by far the best time of the day. It beats lessons with Tutor and wedding planning hands down."

DG laughed, feeling her sister's pain. Tutor had his hands full these days helping to reacquaint DG with the OZ through lessons in history, geography, magic, and etiquette. On top of that he was also assisting Azkadellia in reclaiming and rebuilding her magic. On top of that, Azkadellia had been busy

"Come on, you know you love hearing the phrase 'let the light flow through you' on a constant loop. I find it very refreshing."

Az laughed at her sister's odd sense of humor. She tended to chalk up most of her peculiar references to Otherside culture and leave it at that. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll be just fine, won't we?" she asked the smiling child in her arms. Dani smiled in response, burying her head in Azkadellia's shoulder.

"Alright well if you need me I will be with mother. We're supposedly mediating negotiations between the Eastern Guild and the Gilikins. I say we let the Gilikins just roast the crazy painted Turkeys but I doubt mother would approve."

"No I don't think she would," Az agreed.

"All right, well there are extra diapers in my chambers. Her bottles are in the kitchen, just ask Marinna to make one up for you. And her—"

"Deeg," Az cut her sister off, "we'll be fine. It's not as though I've never watched her and you'll just be at the other end of the palace. Now go." She began leading her toward the door. Before DG could utter another phrase she was pushed out into the hallway, Azkadellia's door closed behind her.

Inside her chambers Az laughed, "She's such an overprotective mother. But I guess with an angel like you she has every right to be." She brought the girl into the sitting room and sat her down on the carpet before taking a seat across from her. "All right sweetie, let's see if we can't find you something to play with." Concentrating on the space between them, Az pictured a few of the toys she knew were in DG and Cain's chambers. Her fingers began to tingle as the magic raced through her veins, heating her entire body, coalescing in the empty space. When she opened her eyes the same pile of toys that had appeared in her mind were sitting on the floor.

"Not bad," she said picking up a small stuffed animal. "Not bad at all."

Dani was overly excited, clapping her hands together and squealing with excitement. Az wasn't sure if it was from the magic or the toys, but decided it didn't really matter. She was happy and that's all that matters.

"Dada," Dani sang picking up a toy horse that Cain must have given her. "Dadadada."

Az smiled. She loved hearing her talk. Sure it was only a few words, but it seemed like everyday there was another one added to the list. She'd caught Jeb trying to bribe her into saying his name with chocolate. It hadn't worked out yet. That's why Az used fruit instead. Dani was crazy about Papay fruit, and Az used that knowledge to her advantage.

"What new words have you learned this week?" Az asked. She rooted through the toys and chose a small doll for her trick. Holding the doll in her palm Az concentrated, watching the doll rise effortlessly as it began to spin.

Dani laughed and waved her hands at the doll. "Mama! Mama!"

"That's right, Mommy does that trick for you doesn't she?"

"Mama!" Dani answered, tiny hands grasping for the dancing doll.

Az moved the doll toward her wiggling fingers but kept it dancing just past her grasp. Dani whined and reached further but the doll still eluded her grasp.

"Mine!" the child yelled.

"Well I see we learned that word already," Az sighed. She remembered her childhood of forced 'playdates' with snobbish nobility. The children were insufferable, always demanding their every desire and slightest whim be met without hesitation. There were so many times she had wanted to tell them that they were acting like spoiled brats, but Az knew the royal lecture she would have gotten afterwards about propriety. She was praying that Dani would dart right past the demanding phase and remain cute and loveable. Apparently that wasn't happening.

"Mine!" Dani yelled again, her arms outstretched toward the toy. Her fingers clenched and unclenched in a vain attempt to grasp the spinning doll. "Gimme!"

"That is a nasty habit," Az replied letting the doll drop from the air back into the pile of toys. "We're definitely going to break you of that."

Dani stared at her for a second before discovering a more interesting toy in the stash. She plucked it out and began to play, oblivious to her aunt's presence in the room. Taking the small lapse in her responsibilities to turn her attention to another matter: wedding plans. It was the most aggravating problem in her life at the moment. Sure she was thrilled to be marrying Glitch after so many years of separation, but the hassle of a royal wedding was just not worth it. Had it been up to her, they would have a small ceremony in the gazebo here at Finaqua with only family in attendance. She had actually suggested such a plan but was quickly shot down by the Queen.

"It would be insulting to deny foreign dignitaries the opportunity to witness such a joyous occasion," Lavender said.

"Yes mother. It was just an idea." Azkadellia had relented quickly, knowing that it was a pointless battle anyhow. She would just have to suffer through it. It was a small price to pay to finally be with the one she loved.

"Wyatt!" Dani yelled pulling Azkadellia from her reverie. "Wyatt!"

Az laughed. "Well I see you learned Daddy's real name. I'm sure he will be thrilled to have you call him that."

"Wyatt!" the child yelled again. She pulled a doll from the pile and tossed it toward her aunt.

Azkadellia picked the doll up and retook her seat across from the Danika. "What else have you learned to say that I don't know about?"

"Wyatt," she stated simply. "Yes!" The statement seemed innocent enough; two completely separate words, both with simple meanings. Of course that was when spoken separately. But as Dani continued to sing the words in a quick succession, realization dawned on Azkadellia and a deep crimson blush rose to her cheeks.

"Well," Az laughed as she scooped Dani up off the floor and held her against her hip. "Where did you learn that?"

"Yes!" Dani yelled with glee clapping her chubby hands together. "Wyatt yes!"

Again Az couldn't help but laugh. "I guess Mommy doesn't know about this little development, does she?" The child merely stared at her with quizzical eyes. "Looks like Deeg has a problem censoring herself. Well this should be amusing to say the least."

"Wyatt yes!"

OZOZOZ

The suns were beginning to set when DG finally returned to Azkadellia's chamber. She flung the door open without knocking and charged into her sister's room.

"Ugh! I can not wait until Thanksgiving rolls around and we can bake those little Turkeys!"

Az smiled, guessing that she was referring to the party sent by the Eastern Guild for negotiations. She knew it was going to be a long day between the guilds that absolutely refused to agree on anything. "Was it really that bad?"

DG shot her a look of pure exhaustion and annoyance. With a deep sigh, she effectively ended the conversation without a word. "So how was she today?"

"Absolute Angel," Azkadellia replied with a smile. "She's sleep-"A sudden wail from the adjoining bedroom interrupted the quiet conversation.

"You were saying?" DG laughed, disappearing into the room and reemerging moments later with a bleary eyed Danika in her arms. The girl rested her head against her mother's shoulder while sucking on her thumb.

"Good morning Sweetheart," Az cooed. She ran her hand softly down her niece's back stopping to tickle her ribs. Dani giggled and buried her face deeper into her mother's hair.

"Tell Aunt Azzie goodnight," DG said as she made her way to the door.

Danika waved her arm wildly. "Bye bye!"

"Night sweetie," Az waved back. "Hey Deeg, she learned a new word today. Well actually two."

DG's eyes lit up. "Really? What did you learn?" she asked the child in her arms. Dani said nothing, but stared between the two older women. "Come on Dani. Don't you want to tell me what you learned from Aunt Az?"

"Oh she didn't learn it from me," Az corrected. She walked with DG to the door and lingered in the frame.

"Where did she get it from then?"

"Trust me; you will know when you hear it."

DG eyed her sister warily before smiling and turning to leave. She was only a few feet down the hallway when Dani broke her silence.

"Wyatt yes!"

Az began laughing hysterically as DG's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. "Wha…how?" she sputtered which only caused Az to laugh harder.

Spurred on by her aunt's reaction, Danika began chanting her new phrase drawing the attention of the guards and maids littering the hallways. DG tried unsuccessfully to silence her daughter which only made the scene that much more amusing.

"Have a good night Deeg!" Az called before disappearing back into her chambers.

* * *

**So I wrote and rewrote this chapter at least 4 times before I got it right. Let me know what you guys think of it!!**


	4. Happy Birthday Dani!

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Dani!  
A/N: I think I may have found my muse. I think she was hiding in one of my totes full of school stuff. But alas there are seven of them and I'm not entirely sure where she is. Perhaps if the number of reviews were to reach 40, I could be inclined to search a little harder. ;)**

* * *

"Deeg don't you think this is a bit over the top?" Wyatt asked as he pinned the neon colored paper to the wall.

"Of course it's over the top," DG replied. "It's her first birthday and as parents we are required to make way too big of a deal out of it. It's Otherside tradition. Just be happy I couldn't find a clown to hire."

Cain raised an eyebrow. "What in the name of Ozma is a clown?"

DG laughed as she stretched the balloon out between her fingers. "It's basically a guy—or a woman I guess—that dresses up in a crazy costume, paints his face, and entertains kids. He makes corny jokes and turns balloons into animals."

Wyatt stared at her for a moment digesting the description. "That sounds absolutely terrifying. Why would anyone want that at a child's birthday party?"

She just shrugged her shoulders as the red balloon hung from her lips half inflated. "I was always terrified of them as a child," DG confessed with a smirk.

Wyatt laughed as he continued to struggle with the streamers. He was all too happy to hear Dani cry from the other room. "I'll get her," he announced dropping the streamer and disappearing.

"Well good morning sleepy head," DG greeted her daughter when they emerged from her nursery. She thrust her arms out to take her but Dani turned and threw her arms around Wyatt's neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Well," DG admonished, "looks like someone has turned into daddy's little girl."

"Only when she first wakes up," Cain laughed, placing a light kiss to the girl's dark curls. "Wait until your parents get here. It's like you and I aren't even in the room."

"Well what else would you expect from the people who spoil her rotten?" She reached out and ran her fingers down the sides of her daughter's ribs, tickling the girl mercilessly. Dani giggled in response, grabbing at her mother's hands in a vain attempt to still them.

"We better get these decorations finished before everyone arrives," DG said looking around the room.

"I'll finish that. You go get her dressed," Cain added handing Dani to DG.

"Sure you can handle that, Tin Man?" she laughed.

"I think I've got it handled."

DG smiled before leaving Wyatt to his decorating while she concentrated on getting Dani ready for her big party. Her mother had a beautiful dress made for the occasion; the seamstresses had been working nonstop for weeks on it. It really was beautiful, full of lace and frills and shimmer; everything a dress for a princess should be. And therein laid the problem.

"Now I know this is going to be a pain," she laid Dani on the bed while she retrieved the dress from the girl's own personal wardrobe. She wasn't even a year old yet, but the baby had more clothes than even DG. She found the dress quite easily and returned to the bed, "But grandma had this dress made especially for your birthday and, well, it would be rude not to wear it."

Dani looked up at her mother with blank eyes. "Gammy."

"Exactly," DG answered. She began to undress the girl from her play clothes stopping to tickle her bare tummy and under her arms, earning a squeal of laughter. She slipped the dress over her head and buttoned it in the back. "There," she stepped back to admire the garment, "let mommy get dressed and we'll see what daddy says."

Emerging from their bedroom, DG carried Dani in her arms after an unsuccessful attempt to make her walk. "Well, what do you think daddy?"

Cain let the balloon he was struggling with drop to the floor. It was an uphill battle that had been kicking his butt for the last ten minutes. There were more than enough decorations anyhow. "There's my little princess," he grabbed Dani from her mother's arms and bounced her in his arms. "You look like a beautiful pink flower."

"Or a giant strawberry cupcake," DG laughed.

Wyatt eyed her with raised eyebrows. "Whatever that is."

OZOZOZ

Not quite an hour later everyone had gathered in the sitting room of Wyatt and DG's quarters. Ahamo and Lavender sat on the loveseat, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly. Glitch sat on a rather ornate chair with much too straight of a back and overstuffed cushion while Az perched herself on his lap. Normally the couple would have received a rather harsh reprimand from the Queen about such acts of affection, but in such private settings the expectations were relaxed. It was not as though the citizens of the OZ were going to be witnessing anything that happened inside the room. Besides now that Az and Glitch were married it was harder to cry 'scandal!' at public displays of affection. On the chair opposite Az and Glitch sat Jeb and his girlfriend Sarah in much the same fashion. Raw and Kalm sat on the floor between the loveseat and the fireplace, letting the low flames warm their fur covered limbs.

"What are these weird balls of air?" Glitch asked as he studied a white balloon in his hands.

"It's called a balloon, Sweetheart." Az took the object from him and popped it into the air with her hands, batting it back and forth. "Deeg let me play with one last week before the party."

"But how does the air get into it?"

DG laughed, rooting through a small bag and then tossing the green balloon to Glitch.

He studied it in his hands with a quizzical look. It was hard to believe that this small, rubbery object could be turned into the large, spherical toy. "Now what?"

"You put it between your lips and blow," DG instructed.

Glitch's eyebrows shot up. "Well that's just…just…dirty!" He tossed the offensive object over his shoulder not noticing where it landed.

Jeb laughed loudly, quickly trying to cover it with a strangled cough.

"Very smooth," Sarah whispered.

"Gich!" Dani called from her mother's lap.

The man in question smiled broadly and held out his hands to take the girl. DG handed Dani over, laughing as the girl's face lit up seeing her Uncle Glitch.

"Gich!" she yelled patting his face with her hands.

Azkadellia smiled softly playing with a stray lock of her new husband's hair. "You're so good with her. I can't wait until we can have our own."

"All in due time, my love. I like having you all to myself for a while." He tilted his head upward and received Azkadellia's lips in a tender kiss. Az brought her hand to the side of his face and stroked his jaw line lovingly.

DG made an overdramatic gagging noise from her chair. "Please spare us all from the mushy stuff. You have a room to do that in."

"And we do," Glitch agreed too quickly, blushing almost automatically.

Az shot her sister an annoyed look. _'Well two can play at that game little sister.'_ "So Deeg," she began sweetly smoothing out the front of her dress, "have you and Wyatt taught Dani any new words lately?"

The blush crept from DG's cheeks over to her ears and down her neck. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep from firing something back at her sister.

"Where is that husband of yours anyhow? We should get this show on the road." Everyone in the room looked at each other confused, but DG just smiled. She loved having a Slipper father; at least he got her strange sense of humor.

"He's changing," DG answered. "Dani spilt her juice all over his shirt so he had to go and change it. He whined more than she does."

"Because it was my favorite shirt," Cain cried emerging from the bedroom. He walked over and took a seat next to DG on the loveseat, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Well good, now that he's here we can start with the presents!" Az took Dani from Glitch's lap and sat her on the floor so the guests could present their presents to her. She grabbed a large box from beside the chair she and Glitch had been occupying and set it in front of her niece. "Happy Birthday to my favorite niece! This one is from your Uncle Glitch and Aunt Azzie."

The toddler stared at the box wrapped in shiny silver paper with the large bow on top. She attempted to pick it up but found the box too heavy. Dani grabbed at the paper but couldn't get a good enough grip to tear it away.

"Here sweetie, let me help." DG slid from the couch and took a seat on the floor lifting Dani into her lap. She peeled the paper aside to reveal a large cardboard box. Peering inside, DG lifted what appeared to be a metal rendering of a horse. "Thanks guys, but what exactly is this?"

"It's an A.R.A.I.T., an Auto-Robotic Animal Impersonation Toy. It simulates the lifelike movement and characteristics of a horse. I made it myself," Glitch stated happily, his grin threatening to break the barriers of his face.

"Oh, very cool." DG put the animal on the ground and pushed the small button on its neck. Immediately the thing came to life, its neck and legs moving on strained hinges. The movements were jolting and stiff, really anything but lifelike. As promised the small toy began to trot in a small circle around the floor on creaking legs.

"That's pretty impressive Zipperhead," Cain laughed watching the toy on the floor.

"Yes Ambrose, it is a very unique toy," the Queen added.

All the praise about Glitch's toy must have gone to the animal's head because it dropped, mid-trot, to the ground. The sound of grinding gears emanated from its stomach.

"Man down!" DG laughed. She picked up the toy and handed it to her brother-in-law who grabbed it and began to check it in earnest.

"It worked perfectly fine only yesterday," Glitch exclaimed.

"Okay who's next?"

"Jeb and I," Sarah spoke up. She reached behind her back and handed DG a small bundle wrapped in green paper and tied with a matching string. "We made it ourselves."

"But I doubt this one will break so easily," Jeb laughed earning an elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend and a stern look from Glitch.

DG unwrapped the gift carefully and held the box in her hands. "Oh it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She pulled the top of the music box open and listened as the first strings of her favorite lullaby echoed from inside. "Oh guys this is perfect. Thank you so much. Look Dani!" She handed the box to her daughter who held it open listening to the soft melody. She stared at the strange object for a long time, apparently mesmerized by the music.

"She seems to enjoy it," Cain commented. "We'll have to remember that when her next teeth start coming in."

"I saw one of these at the market in Central City and remembered how much I loved mine as a child," Sarah said. "We bought an old jewelry box at an antique story. Jeb fixed it to play the music and I painted it."

"Quite handy aren't you?" DG laughed. "It's absolutely beautiful. Thank you both."

"Raw have something else to help." The Viewer handed something to Kalm who moved from his seat on the floor and brought it before the princesses. In his hands he held two large stones, smoothed over apparently by years of water wear, and shining a brilliant hue of colors. Held one way they appeared brown and dull, but when the light hit them just right ribbons of green and blue rippled through the surface.

"Oh they're beautiful Raw," DG said examining the stones closer in her hands.

"Healing stones," Raw supplied. "DG hold one and baby hold the other. Can calm and sooth without actually touching."

"Well those will definitely come in handy. Thank you Raw."

"Kalm choose gift for little Princess."

DG smiled, "Thank you too Kalm. It was very sweet of you." She kissed his head softly forcing Kalm to drop his head as the blush came to his cheeks.

"Your father and I would like to give Danika her gift now," the Queen announced. She held out her hands for the girl to walk toward her.

"Good luck with that," DG huffed standing Dani to her wobbly feet. "She won't walk for anything under the suns." She released Dani's hands and her daughter's body promptly crumbled to the ground. "See?"

"She just needs the right motivation." Lavender rose from her seat and took the girl by the hands helping her to walk the short distance to Ahamo, who scooped her off the ground and onto his lap. Lavender placed her hands on the child's head and closed her eyes in deep concentration. A soft light began to glow between her fingers, shining brightly before dimming and disappearing all together. When Lavender removed her hands a beautiful silver tiara adorned with emerald and amethyst stones sat upon Dani's head.

"Oh mother it's gorgeous," DG climbed to her feet to get a closer look. The small crown was exquisitely crafted and placed gingerly on her daughter's head, nestled in her thick chestnut curls.

"But I thought you didn't have access to your magic," Az asked coming up next to her sister. She was stunned by her mother's show of power, but worried for her knowing how easily it was for her to drain what little magic she had.

"Well it took quite a bit of practice," Lavender said a bit breathless. "You two are not the only ones that can relearn your magic." She laid her hand softly over her heart, closing her eyes and letting her head roll backward.

"Lav? Are you all right dear?" Ahamo studied his wife with concerned eyes. Her porcelain skin had become a little paler and her breathing was deep and labored.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It just took a bit out of me. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

DG studied her mother for a few moments before turning her attention back to her daughter. She picked up the tiara off of Dani's head and held it in front of her face. "Look what Grammy and Pappy got you. Isn't it pretty Dani?"

Danika turned her attention to the shining object in front of her. She took the crown in her chubby hands and studied it closely…before promptly stuffing it into her mouth.

Azkadellia busted out laughing as DG snatched the tiara away sending Dani into a fit of tears. "She's just like you, Deeg. I remember you constantly chewing on your tiaras as a baby."

DG picked up her crying daughter and held her close. "That's comforting to know," she said sarcastically. She rocked her hips and bounced Dani along whispering soothing phrases in her ear, eventually calming the girl down.

"I didn't think we would cause such a commotion," Ahamo laughed.

"Indeed," Lavender smiled.

DG set Dani back on the floor and quickly grabbed a few toys to distract her. Luckily it worked and Dani quickly set to work playing with her favorite doll.

"Well what now?" Jeb asked playing with the hem of Sarah's sleeve.

"Now we have cake!"

OZOZOZ

The candle was blown out—with some help from DG—and the cake was sliced up and dished out. The group watched as Dani dove into her cake grabbing fistfuls of icing and sprinkles and shoving it into her face. The pink icing that had once made the cake look so pretty was now smeared from the girl's chin to her eyebrows as chunks of cake hung from her hair.

"You are an absolute mess," Az exclaimed taking in her niece's disheveled state.

"Yep! Isn't it great?" Everyone eyed her curiously but laughed along.

"You do realize that you are going to have to give her a bath after this, don't you?" Cain came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, leaning to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you mean _you_? You're going to be helping out, buddy." She smiled and ran a hair through her hair. It was definitely going to take a long bath to get her clean tonight and she was absolutely going to hate it.

"I would say that everything went pretty well, wouldn't you?" he asked.

DG looked at her family before her, all of them watching her daughter and laughing at her antics. It had taken a long time, but those she cared about in this realm were together, safe and happy. "Yeah," she sighed happily leaning back against him. "It was a good day."

* * *

**A/N: Wow this chapter was really long, but I found that there were so many things that I wanted to include but didn't want to break it up into chapters. Anywho here it is.****  
P.S. I think I may have found my muse. It seems as though she were hiding in my closet the entire time. Now if I can just get her to cooperate, we should be good.**


	5. First Steps toward Trouble

**Chapter 5: First Steps toward Trouble  
A/N: I realize that it has been way too long since I've updated this story. My schooling is absolutely sucking up all my time right now. Thank God there's only one semester left. Then comes the real world…oh man! Sorry for the short detour. Now on with the story:**

* * *

"I'm telling you that it's just not normal."

"Deeg, you need to calm down." Wyatt ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Wyatt, she's almost sixteen months old and she hasn't walked yet. She hasn't even tried! There has to be something wrong."

Wyatt sighed. "Just because she's a little behind doesn't mean that there is something wrong. Maybe she just doesn't want to walk yet."

DG stopped to consider this for a minute before shaking her head. "My mother said that Az and I were both walking by our first birthdays."

"And Jeb didn't walk until he was almost two," Cain countered.

DG turned in mid-pace. "Well then it's your genes. Stupid Cain genes, you're so damn stubborn. She inherited it from you."

Wyatt just stared at her. Was she really blaming him and his genes for their daughter's inability to walk? "Maybe it's your genes," he said before really thinking about it.

"My genes?"

"Yes. I'm not the only stubborn one around here you know." He couldn't believe he was losing his temper over such a stupid argument. But by gods she was insulting him out right and he would be damned if he was going to stand for it.

"Are you saying I'm stubborn?" DG asked. Wyatt looked at her with raised eyebrows as if wondering how she could even ask such a question. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with MY genes!"

"Royal or not, you've got your flaws sweetheart," Cain snapped. He saw the look in DG's eyes and immediately regretted his words. He knew she didn't like the constant reminders of her hereditary title, she hated being reminded that running a country that she barely remembered was in her near future. "Look—"

A loud rapping at the door interrupted the apology. "Come in," DG called staring sternly at her husband.

A palace guard entered and bowed at the waist. "Sorry to interrupt Your Majesties. Princess, the Queen requests your presence in her office immediately."

"Tell her I will be right there." Even as she spoke to the guard, DG's eyes never left the steely blue of Cain's own. She saw the guard bow and exit in her peripheral vision.

"I'm sorry."

"We'll talk later," she cut him off. Grabbing her necklace off the bedside table, DG fastened it around her neck and charged out of the room, two of the guards outside the door falling quickly into step behind her.

Cain dropped his head in defeat. He knew he was in trouble; in the "dog house" as DG would say. He would now have to orchestrate some elaborate way of apologizing to her. Maybe he could convince the palace chefs to whip up some of the more exotic Otherside foods she always talked about. A candlelit dinner with her favorite foods and a night all to themselves sounded like a good idea. Of course he'd have to talk someone into taking Dani for the night.

A loud cry erupted from the room attached to the other end of the living room. "Speaking of," he grumbled. Crossing the distance in a few short strides, Cain opened the door to the nursery and peered in. Dani greeted him from her crib with a yawn and a mumbled "daddy."

"Good morning sweetheart," Cain smiled, scooping her out of the bed and tossing her into the air. Dani immediately grabbed for him letting out a shrill cry. Cain brought her back down and hugged her close to his body. "Okay I guess it's a bit too early for that game?" As if to answer his question Dani laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. Cain walked back into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and balancing Dani on his lap. She leaned back against his chest, her head resting just beneath his chin. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, Cain running his hand absent mindedly up and down Dani's back while she rested against his chest, her head rising and falling with each breath.

"Mommy?" Dani asked breaking the silence.

"Mommy's with grammy today," Wyatt answered. He wondered vaguely how long DG would be meeting with her mother. Judging from the guard's message, it sounded as though whatever drew her away was unexpected and probably very important. "It's just going to be you and me today, kiddo. You okay with that?"

She nodded her head emphatically, messy curls bouncing around.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast and then maybe a walk through the gardens?" Again Dani shook her head in affirmation. "All right well let's get you dressed and we'll head out." After a few struggles, Wyatt had managed to get Dani into a yellow sundress that happened to be one of DG's favorites. Hoisting her onto his shoulders, Cain started for the door only to have someone barge in before he could get to it. "Don't you ever knock?"

Jeb looked up at his father and sister sheepishly. "Sorry dad. Hey kiddo!" He held out his hand palm up and waited for Dani to slap it in greeting.

"Debby!" she squealed, laying a loud slap to his hand.

Wyatt reached up and steadied the small body atop his shoulders. "Would you care to join us for breakfast?"

"Wish I could but something's come up," Jeb answered. "We've been requested to come to a special security meeting with Colonel Lydecker."

"Now what?"

"He's having a conniption about the security for the ball. Says there's too many holes in the perimeter and it needs to be redone."

Wyatt groaned and dropped his head in defeat for the second time that day. "You go ahead. I'll have to find someone to watch this little rascal and then I'll catch up with you."

"All right. I'll tell them you're on your way." He slapped hands with Dani once again before disappearing down the hall.

Cain search through his mind for any possible babysitters. DG and the Queen were out. Az and Glitch were still on their diplomatic tour of the northern realms. Sarah would be down in the infirmary. "Well I guess that leaves Ahamo." Ducking through the doorway, Cain turned down the hallway in the direction of the Consort's private study.

OZOZOZ

Ahamo touched the brush to the canvas softly and pulled the paint in a diagonal line to the edge. It was such a rarity for him to get a day to catch up on his art that he intended to use every hour to its fullest. He heard the knock on the door but didn't bother looking up from his work. "Come in."

"Mo!" Dani called excitedly.

Hearing his newly christened nickname, Ahamo set his paintbrush down and turned toward the doorway where his son-in-law and granddaughter stood.

"Hey there, Angel." He greeted her, reaching up to remove her from her father's shoulders. Cain bent down and allowed her to be swung from her perch. "To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?"

"I was actually wondering if I could ask you for a favor," Cain said sheepishly.

"Wyatt, you never have to ask me to watch this little one," Ahamo said laughing at Cain's shocked expression. "I heard about the security problems and figured you'd be headed over here."

"Thank you, sir." Wyatt said. Noticing the look he was receiving he quickly amended, "Ahamo."

The Consort merely shook his head and laughed. "You'll get it some day, I'm sure. Now hurry up before they send some guards looking for you."

Wyatt smiled, leaned over and kissed Dani and left. Ahamo took a seat back in front of his canvass with Dani perched on his knee.

"Well what do you think?" he asked in reference to the painting before them.

Dani stared at the colors before her, eyes sparkling. She reached toward the canvas, crying out when Ahamo's hand grabbed hers.

"No, no. You can't touch that," he said. Dani stuck her bottom lip out in a pout but Ahamo only laughed. "That doesn't work with me. Your mother and aunt tried it too." They locked gazes for a while, blue eyes meeting bluer, before Dani whined to be put down. Ahamo placed her on the plush carpet a few feet from his workspace. "I'll go see what toys I can scrounge up for you," he said making his way to a large closet across the room. "Don't get into any trouble." Then he disappeared behind the ornately carved door.

Dani watch him leave before turning her attention back to the canvas. The bright colors still glistened at her, calling her name. Giving into temptation she leaned forward, falling to her hands and knees. Rocking back and forth she gained the momentum she needed to start moving, crawling her way over to the chair her grandfather had recently vacated. She reached up, grabbing the seat of the chair, and gathered her strength to pull herself to her feet. It was an exhilarating new view of the world; no longer having to look up at everything, but finally getting a bird's eye view. Glancing around she saw nothing of particular interest until her eyes fell upon the paint palette sitting rather precariously on the table nearby. If only she could get her arms to reach that far.

Ahamo stepped out of the closet, armful of toys, and noticed that his granddaughter was not where he had left her. It took him only a moment to spot her, standing next to his chair one arm reaching toward his art supplies. His initial reaction was to stop her, knowing how much of a mess the paints would make on the light-colored carpet. He knew he should have stopped her, but something told him to just stand there and watch.

Dani reached for the paint, her frustration growing when it continued to elude her. Letting her desires take over she focused on the paint and commanded her feet to move. Step by step she closed the distance to the palette, grabbing it with both hands. The paint squished under her fingers, changing her skin to the colors of the rainbow. Losing her balance, but determined not to let her prize escape her, Dani tightened her grip as she toppled to the ground. The art supplies came down on top of her, smearing her hair and face with an array of colors.

Coming out of the closet, Ahamo tossed a few toys to the ground and made his way over to his granddaughter. Crouching in front of her, he couldn't help but laugh. "Well green always was a favorite color of you Gale women."

* * *

**So I know this seems like a long way to go for the ending but the plot just kind of got away from me. Review it anyway!**


	6. The Art of War

**Chapter 6: The Art of War  
A/N: This chapter definitely ended in a place than where I intended. It turned out to be a bit more Jeb/OC than I thought, but it's just too cute to undo. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"They've been in there for hours," Glitch said pacing the tiled floor. He stopped in front of the swinging metal doors and peered through the tiny window. "Something has to be wrong. I should be in there."

"You should be out here," Cain corrected him. "You won't be of any help in there and you might just end up getting yelled at."

"Or have something thrown at you," Ahamo chimed in speaking from experience. He rubbed his forehead remembering where the book had hit him after it was magically flung from the bedside table while Lavender had been in labor with Azkadellia. DG's delivery found him dodging a number of pillows.

"Or zapped with magic," Cain added.

Glitch's shoulders sagged in defeat as he dropped into the seat between the two men. He leaned his chin on his fists and glared at the door.

"Trust me Ambrose," Ahamo said clapping his son-in-law on the back, "you do not want to be within twenty feet of a Gale woman while they are in labor. It's best to just wait patiently at a safe distance."

A silence fell over the room and all those occupying it. Jeb and Sarah sat in a pair of chairs across from the others, their hands clasped together, Jeb's thumb rubbing the back of her hand and occasionally coming up to caress her gold wedding band. Opposite them Ahamo, Glitch, and Cain sat with tense muscles. Dani sat on the chair beside her father idly playing with her favorite doll. At nearly four years old she was excited that her Aunt Az was having a baby but didn't understand why she had to wait.

"Daddy? What are we waiting for?"

Cain was silent for a moment, attempting to think of the right way to put this. "We're just waiting for the baby to get here, Sweetie."

This satisfied Dani, but only for a second. "Where is the baby?"

Cain sighed rubbing his hand over his face. Jeb was trying to contain his laughter at seeing his father being grilled by a child. "The baby's not here yet. It's still in Aunt Az's belly."

"Is she hiding?"

"I…uh…"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Glitch asked. He met Cain's look—which just screamed 'Thank You'—before turning his attention to his niece.

"Cause it will be," Dani stated very confidently. Her curiosity sated for the moment, she returned her attention back to the doll.

Sarah smiled at the little girl, amazed at her curiosity and self confidence. As conversation lulled again, she turned to stare out the windows that lined the outside wall of the waiting room. The gardens below glistened with freshly fallen snow, pulling their limbs to the ground. It had been snowing for the last few days and while most people complained about the weather, Sarah was thrilled. In her mind Finaqua in winter was absolutely magical. It reminded her so much of her childhood in the countryside.

Glancing at Dani who sat slouched down in her seat, Sarah was suddenly struck with an idea. It was about time she relived a little of her childhood. "Dani?"

"Yeah Aunt Sarah?"

Okay so technically she wasn't the little girl's aunt, but it was just easier than explaining what the term sister-in-law meant. Sarah smiled, "I think Jeb and I are going to go for a walk in the garden. Maybe make some snow angels? Do you want to join us?"

Immediately Danika's eyes widened and seemed to shine. "Yes! Daddy can I go? Please!"

Cain eyed his son who looked as though he had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Sure Sweetie. Make sure you bundle up though. Your mother will have a fit if I let you catch a cold."

The little girl leapt up from her chair and ran toward her aunt. Grabbing Sarah's hand she literally pulled her from the seat all the while exclaiming in joy. "C'mon, c'mon! Let's go!" Sarah laughed as she followed the little girl from the room.

"I suppose I should go with them," Jeb sighed.

"Have fun," Ahamo laughed.

OZOZOZ

By the time Dani was fully dressed in all her winter outerwear she could barely move. That didn't stop her from taking off at a sprint the minute they entered the gardens. Sarah and Jeb followed behind, each wrapped in their own set of warm clothes, hands intertwined between them.

Sarah pulled her coat tighter around her. "It's so beautiful out here."

Jeb mumbled in response making sure to keep a watchful eye on his little sister. He knew the guards were there, posted at each corner of the garden, but for his peace of mind it was better to keep Dani within view.

"You know I've been thinking lately," Sarah began, watching Jeb out of the corner of her eye.

"About what?" he asked tuning to look at her.

"About Azkadellia and Ambrose. About the new baby." She watched Dani jump into a large pile of snow, disappearing for a moment before her smiling face and bright green hat were seen again.

"If she ever has it," Jeb laughed. He opened his mouth to add something when a large clump of snow hit his leg. He looked left to see Dani smiling and laughing. "Hey!" She giggled and ran to hide behind Sarah. "I'm gonna flay you like a munchkin," Jeb threatened.

"Oh no," Sarah exclaimed. "Run!" She grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her further into the garden. "Hurry, we gotta hide." The pair dashed behind a hedge and crouched to the ground, watching Jeb through the gaps in the leaves.

Sarah looked over at Dani surprised to see her patting some snow together. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Makin snowballs," the little girl answered. "So we can hit Jeb with them."

Sarah laughed as she began to make her own pile of ammunition. "Sounds like a plan." They quickly amassed a healthy pile of snowballs of varying sizes and shapes and were poised for battle. "Now we just have to wait until he comes closer." Watching through the leaves, Sarah waited until Jeb was about ten feet away from their hiding place before leaping to action. "Now!"

Jeb heard his wife scream only a second before the snow started to fly. A multitude of snowballs attacked him, but thankfully most flew past him. He dropped to the ground and gathering up some snow into crude balls, Jeb began firing back.

"He's fighting back," Sarah yelled. She reached for another snowball but found only air. "Oh no, our ammo is gone."

"What do we do now?" Dani laughed. A snowball hit the bushes in front of them showering both girls with white powder.

"You run that way and I'll go this way," Sarah instructed. "Go!" They both took off at a sprint in opposite directions.

Jeb watched the pair split up and decided to follow Sarah, giving chase right on her heels. She made it around a corner before losing her footing. The slip up delayed her just enough for Jeb to catch her around the waist, dragging her into a snow pile. They hit the ground laughing, Jeb's body lying half on top Sarah's.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Jeb said.

"I had no choice," Sarah defended herself. "It was Dani's fault."

"Oh that's mature. Blame the child."

"It's true. I was just protecting her."

Jeb smiled and pressed his lips against hers. "You always were very protective," he whispered. He kissed each cheek, her forehead, each eyelid, and her nose before returning to her lips. "You're going to make a great mother."

Sarah gasped and stared at him. "Why did you say that?"

Jeb grinned, "I know that's what you were talking about earlier. And truthfully I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"Really?" she asked. Jeb nodded in response before Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their lips back together.

"Ewww!"

OZOZOZ

Nearly four hours later, while Dani was busy napping in her parents' bed, Azkadellia welcomed a daughter into the O.Z. With cinnamon eyes and a head of unruly black hair, she looked a perfect mix of both her parents.

"She's absolutely beautiful Az," DG exclaimed.

"Looks just like her mother," Glitch added placing a kiss on Az's cheek.

"Dani's going to be so disappointed she wasn't here," DG smiled down at the bundle in her arms before handing the child back to her sister.

"I wouldn't say that," Jeb announced walking into the room with Dani in his arms. She looked barely awake with her head leaning against his shoulders.

"Dani, guess who's here," DG sang. She took her sleepy daughter from Jeb's arms and took a seat on the bed next to Azkadellia. "This is your cousin, Mara."

Dani leaned over her aunt's body to look at the baby. "She's little."

Azkadellia laughed. "Yes she is. But she'll grow up to be as big as you." Dani met her aunt's gaze and smiled.

Leaning back against her husband's broad chest, Sarah watched the scene from the edge of the room. She felt Jeb's arms circle her waist as his chin came to rest on her shoulder. "Some day we'll have one of those."

Jeb smiled moving his hands from her hips to rest against her stomach. "Hopefully it will be some day soon."

* * *

**Happy Inauguration Day!**


	7. Wild Goose Chase

**Chapter 7: Wild Goose Chase  
A/N: So it's been a while since I've updated, and I apologize. My time it being eaten up by law school applications. But I've finished my first, mailed it out and decided to celebrate! So here you go!**

* * *

Dani loved Finaqua; it was beautiful, she got to play outside, and it was the one place where she wasn't constantly under surveillance. Since the entire palace and the grounds surrounding it were guarded with magic that would alert any mage inside to a new presence, it was essentially self-guarding. True, there were still guards posted around the perimeter and intermittently within, but they weren't hovering over her, watching her every move. It was very liberating.

DG sat in the gazebo watching her daughter play while Az and Mara sat close by. "They grow up way too fast."

Azkadellia bounced Mara in her lap. At just over six months old, the little girl with chubby cheeks and the most unruly black hair one had ever seen clapped her hands and smiled. "I know what you mean," Az laughed.

"I wonder if there's a spell or something we could do," DG mused. "You know--something that would keep them young and cute forever. Stop the aging process?"

Az laughed. "I'd wait on that one. At least until this one is out of diapers."

"There are my girls," Glitch announced as he neared the gazebo. Mara's head instinctively swiveled at the sound of her father's voice, her hands reaching for him as he approached. Glitch gladly scooped her up in his arms, planting a kiss on each cheek.

"Good morning Glitch," DG greeted him.

"Morning, Doll." He took a seat on the bench next to his wife and settled his daughter on his lap. Mara grabbed his thumbs and began pulling at the appendages.

"Uncle Glitch!" Dani exclaimed running into the gazebo.

"Good morning sunshine," Ambrose said.

"Come play with me!" Dani shouted.

"I'd love to," Glitch responded. "Give me a few moments with your mom and then we'll play."

"Okay!" Not wasting a second more, the young girl darted from the gazebo back into the sunshine.

"What have you been up to all morning, Ambrose?" Az asked.

Before he could respond a guard cleared his throat to get the attention of those gathered. "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but the Queen is requesting both Princesses' presence in her office." Having delivered his message, the guard bowed and fell back into his place outside the gazebo.

"Well I suppose this little rendezvous will have to wait until later," DG groaned climbing to her feet. "Come on Dani!"

"I'll watch her Deeg," Glitch offered as Azkadellia took Mara from his arms. Both princesses hesitated.

"Are you sure Glitch?" DG questioned. "She can be a handful."

"Of course I'm sure," he replied, shooing the two women from the gazebo. "I haven't gotten to play with her in a while." DG just smiled at her brother-in-law.

"I'm going to put this one to bed before she gets cranky," Az said bouncing Mara in her arms. "Say goodnight to Daddy." The little girl looked at her mother before grabbing two fists full of Azkadellia's hair and yanking down.

"Well that's not very nice," Glitch said choking back his laughter. Gently he untangled his wife's hair from the infant's chubby fingers. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on the crown of Mara's head before planting a firmer kiss on Az's lips.

"Geez, get a room!" DG called over her shoulder.

"We have one," both Az and Glitch responded in unison. She bid her husband farewell and followed her sister into the palace, trailed by two guards.

Glitch watched them leave before setting off to find his niece. He located her crouching down by the reeds near the edge of the lake. "Whatcha doin there?"

Dani's head whipped around. "I found a frog!" she exclaimed holding the creature between her hands. The little thing's eyes were bugging out of its head (more so than usual) due to the pressure the little girl was exerting on its body. It seemed to be calling out to Glitch for salvation.

"Yes you did," he grinned. "What do you say we play a game of hide-n-seek?"

"Yeah!" With no warning Dani turned back to the lake and tossed the frog back into the reeds.

Glitch cringed as the animal made a plopping sound as it hit the water. "Okay you go count in the gazebo and I'll hide first," he suggested.

Dani dashed into the gazebo climbing onto the swing and covering her eyes. "One, two, three…"

Glitch looked around for a moment before spotting the perfect hiding place. He covered the distance in a few steps and crouched down behind a large flower pot. He listened as her counting ended and she shouted, "Time's up! Here I come!" Her footsteps echoed on the wooden stairs as Dani raced out of the gazebo and began her search. It took her only seconds to discover the advisor's half-hidden form behind the foliage.

"Found you!" she shouted.

Glitch climbed to his feet, groaning as his knees popped with the exertion. "Now it's your turn to hide."

"Okay," she exclaimed and took off.

"Don't go outside the palace grounds!" Glitch called after her. "And stay away from the lake!" He watched her run into the gardens noting the two guards that followed closely behind. Climbing the steps to the gazebo he took a seat on the bench and began to count to himself. 'One, two, three, four...wait four! That could be it. It was four parts water, three lemons, and one papay fruit.' He smiled brightly having finally remembered the recipe to…to…'What was the recipe to? Muglug? No that definitely doesn't contain fruit. What was it?' He sat there for a few minutes contemplating his current problem when at last the pieces aligned and he remembered why he was sitting in the gazebo.

"This isn't good."

OZOZOZ

"This is definitely not good," Glitch groaned opening up another door. His eyes darted around the space and noticing nothing closed the door and moved on. He'd searched everywhere for her, but Dani was just too good at hiding. He'd checked the Consort's shed, the throne room, and his lab but to no avail. He was on his way down to the med ward now, hoping that she'd somehow wandered in to visit Sarah.

"Excuse me," he asked one of the attending nurses, "is Sarah Cain around?"

The young woman only smiled and pointed to the office near the back of the large room. Glitch nodded his thanks and weaved his way around cots and patients toward the room. Without thinking he pushed the door, which was previously closed, wide open and charged inside. "Sarah have you—oh sorry!"

The pair immediately broke apart, each attempting to right their clothing and hair. Sarah made an attempt to pull her shirt down over her slightly bulging stomach where Jeb had pushed it up. Why he insisted on rubbing her stomach like she was a genie she would never understand.

"What can I do for you Ambrose?" she asked looking anywhere but at their visitor. Jeb stood a few feet away from her sending daggers at the Queen's advisor.

"I was just wondering if Dani was down here," he said. "But I can clearly see that she's not, so I will leave you two to…resume your activities." He backed out of the room, shutting the door securely behind him.

As the door clicked shut, Sarah let out a breath. "Well that was mildly embarrassing."

Jeb cracked a smile and turned back to his wife. "We should probably put in a request for a lock on that door."

"It has one."

"Then why aren't we using it?" He flashed an evil grin before capturing her lips once again.

OZOZOZ

Dani was getting tired of this game. She'd been hiding forever and Uncle Glitch still hadn't found her. She really shouldn't be left alone this long; that's when her adventurous side took over. Since there were guards around every corner she knew she couldn't get very far, but this would be a perfect chance to explore the palace.

Tiptoeing along the hallway she passed a pair of guards. "Don't tell Uncle Glitch I was here." They looked at her for a second, smiled, and returned their attention back to their post. They didn't seem the least bit worried that she was wandering around the palace without an escort.

Further down the hall a pair of grand doors loomed before her. Staring up at them in awe, Dani pulled the curved handle down and pushed with all her might until the heavy door budged. Inside the room bookshelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling. On the far side of the room a spiral staircase led to a loft filled with even more books. A few tables and comfortable looking chairs were scattered around the large room.

"Wow."

OZOZOZ

Glitch was at the end of his rope. He'd checked every room in the palace…twice. 'DG's going to kill me,' he thought, pacing the hallway outside the Queen's office. He was planning how to break the news to her when the doors opened. Azkadellia exited first meeting her husband's worried eyes with an equally confused look.

"What's wrong?"

Before he answered DG exited the room trailed by Cain. 'Sweet Ozma. Cain'll flay me like a munchkin.' His palms began to sweat.

"What's up, Glitch?" DG asked, her eyes tired from what could only be described as a trying meeting.

"Don't worry Doll, but…uh," he took a deep breath. "I may have misplaced your daughter."

Immediately Cain's face fell and his eyes bore into Glitch's. "What do you mean you 'misplaced her'?"

"Well, we were playing hide-n-seek and she's really good." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked anywhere but at the towering man in front of him.

"She's a four year old girl, Glitch!" Cain yelled.

While the men were throwing words around, DG had retreated into her own mind. Tapping into her magic, she scoured the palace grounds for the distinctive magic pull that belonged to her daughter. Her magic signature pulled DG toward a fairly isolated wing of the palace. Seeing the doors in her mind's eye, DG smiled softly and put a hand to Cain's chest to stop him.

"Dani's fine," she said. Her brother-in-law and husband stared at her dumbfounded. "Follow me and I'll show you." Not waiting for an argument DG led the group down several hallways, all the time following the map in her mind. Coming upon the set of doors she turned to those behind her, raising her finger to her lips to indicate their necessary silence. Pushing the doors open she scanned the room before her eyes found her daughter. She nodded to Wyatt bringing his attention to the center of the room. On one of the largest chairs Dani was curled into a ball, her head resting against the arm of the chair.

Behind them Glitch let out a breath at seeing his niece in one piece. "I'm sorry Doll," he said.

"Don't worry about it Glitch," DG smiled. "I'm sure we can lose Mara for you if you'd like."

Cain leaned over his wife and rested his chin on her shoulder. "She's definately your daughter," he whispered. "Nothing but trouble."

"And you're just glutton for punishment."

* * *


End file.
